1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to skiing simulation devices and, more particularly, to training and exercising equipment for simulating muscle and aerobic activity during skiing, such as Alpine and downhill skiing. Skiing is often referred to as a non-instinctive sport. Accordingly, the advancement of skiing skills involves a continuous repetition of proper form. Because most geographic areas have a short season wherein skiing is available, and because it is time consuming and expensive to ski at most ski slopes even during the skiing season when skiing is available, there has been, and prior to the instant invention, remained an unfulfilled need for a moderately priced device that allows skiers to properly prepare for skiing off of the ski slopes—such as (a) at indoor skiing classes, (b) at recreational centers, and (c) at home.
2. Related Art
A few skiing simulation devices are known in the art. However, these few machines are very limited and don't properly permit simulation of alpine or downhill skiing. In general, these devices are mostly focused on providing an aerobic exercise rather than improving skiing skills. As an example, some of the other devices incorporate a large resilient band to facilitate motion in that greatly distracts from realistic skiing simulation.
The most relevant patents were U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,811 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,621